The present invention relates to a valve with a rotary stopper and a water-treatment plant comprising such a valve.
The invention relates notably to motorized three-way valves (i.e. with three connection interfaces) and to water-treatment plants for seawater or brackish water by reverse osmosis which incorporate such valves.
In the present application, unless explicitly or implicitly indicated to the contrary, the terms “cylinder” and “cylindrical” refer to a body delimited by—or a shape or a surface engendered by—parallel straight lines resting on a closed contour which may be circular.